jedimudfandomcom-20200213-history
Constitution Items
Here's a list of equipment that has a constitution attribute of at least 1. Each item has a series of attributes that will describe how the item is worn and the character class and alignment that can wear them. Equipment with both CON and another attribute are more prized than single affect equipment, especially for multi-remort leveling because of the limited number of equipment slots available. Keep in mind that affects are totaled in equipped "slot" or from light to holdable, and after affects add to 18, each piece of equipment with an affect is treated as a single numerical affect when continuing to total affects to 25 (for those remorted characters). For example, you are a 3 remort warrior and have a natural con of 15. At level time, you are holding a +1 con light and wearing a +2 con headwear. Your CON affect total is 18 so far. You also are wearing two +2 con bracelets. Because you have already reached 18 with your light and headwear, the bracelets only count +1 toward your total CON affect of 20. You'll need to find another piece of +CON (any affect) equipment in order to get to 21 CON. Use the following key to better understand the wisdom equipment table below. ITEM = item name ZONE = where you can find the mob in the game MOB = item owner (mobile) TYPE = where worn in inventory, e.g. neckwear, headwear, etc. L = Limited item. This item can only generate a specific amount of copies in the database, a specific amount of copies during an uptime, or a specific amount of copies concurrently as defined by item flags established by the zone builder. ML = minimum level of character required to wear item CLASS = class restrictions, if any. Some items cannot be worn by certain character classes. The nomenclature is fairly straightforward: x! means that item can only be worn by the classes to the left of the "bang" symbol (exclamation point). !x means that the item cannot be worn by the classes to the left of the bang symbol. For example, !c means "anti"-cleric or cannot be worn by clerics. !mcbpt means, cannot be worn by mages, clerics, bards, paladins or thieves. t! means that the item can only be worn by thieves. AL = alignment. Some items cannot be worn by certain alignments. The nomenclature is identical to that used by the class restriction column. x! means that the item can only be worn by characters of that alignment. !x means that the item cannot be worn by characters of that alignment. For example, !n means "anti"-neutral or cannot be worn by neutral characters. gn! means that the item can be worn by either good or neutral characters. This is equivalent to !e, or "anti"-evil, an item that cannot be worn by evil characters. CON = amount of constitution attribute (1-3) OTHER = other statistic or attribute modifiers (if any) REG = regenerative modifier (if any) Category:Strategy Category:Equipment